Ketika Cinta Tidak Harus Berbentuk Bunga
by Redballons9096
Summary: Jaejoong yang lelah dengan Yunho yang sudah tidak romantis! apa yang akan Jaejoong lakukan? /Summery gagal maaf '-'v/YAOI/OneShoot/Romance/YUNJAE!/This is HaeRieJoongie change penname kkk


**Ketika Cinta Tidak Harus Berbentuk Bunga**

**Genre: Romance, Drama.**

**Rated: T**

**Cast: YunJae ofc**

**Disclaim: castnya punya emaknya, punya cassie sama Jaejoong punya saya /ditindih beruang/ cerita ini punya saya -_- don't claim it (?)  
**

**Cuap cuap sebentar yah teman, ff ini sebenernya terinspirasi dari sebuah video yang dikasih oleh teman saya lewat grup WA, dengan judul yang sama, kalian bisa liat di Youtube kalo mau. entah mengapa saat saya melihat video tersebut, pikiran saya melayang ke arah YunJae dan jadilah hasilnya seperti ini. dan dari beberapa kata yang saya gunakan. saya menggunakan kata-kata dari video tersebut, Plot dan alur adalah murni dari otak saya, terima kasih ^_^**

**the last.. enjoy for my fiction**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Halo… perkenalkan namaku adalah Kim Jaejoong atau mungkin kalian bisa memanggilku Jung Jaejoong. Ok mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya mengapa aku mengganti margaku atau hal-hal semcam itu (?)

Yah itu karna aku adalah istri dari seorang Jung Yunho pemilik tunggal dari sebuah perusahaan besar Jung's Corp. bukankah aku laki-laki yang sangat beruntung aniya? Eh?! Apakah kalian merasa salah membaca tulisan ini.. ani ani kalian tidak salah! Kalian benar kalau tadi aku menyebutkan kata laki-laki pada diriku sendiri. Mungkin perlu di jelaskan disini bahwa kami aku dan Yunho adalah pasangan gay! Dan apapun bentuk protes yang di lanturkan dari semua orang kepada kami aku dan Yunho sama sekali tidak peduli!

Karna yang ku ketahui hanyalah aku mencintainya dan dia pun mencintaiku…

**.**

**.**

Aku mencintai Yunho bukan karna harta ataupun segala sesuatu yang dia miliki! Aku mencintainya karna melalui sifatnya yang sangat sederhana dalam menyalurkan rasa cintanya kepadaku. Dan juga rasa aman dan tentram yang selalu aku rasakan ketika aku tengah bersamanya. Hahh itu sangat membuatku merasa bahagia.

**.**

Setelah menjalani setahun pernikahan ku dengan nya, entah mengapa aku mulai merasa bosan dengan hubungan ini…

Bukan! Ini bukan karna aku berselingkuh atau aku mempunyai cinta yang lain. Hatiku masih sama! Masih mencintai suamiku dengan begitu besar!

Aku hanya merasa.. entahlah~ aku hanya ingin dia berada di sisiku, memanjakanku, melakukan hal-hal kecil yang membuatku bahagia. Kalian boleh menganggap aku adalah seorang istri yang manja dan egois tapi apa peduliku?! Tidak ada salahnya kan aku menuntut suamiku sendiri untuk melakukan hal-hal semacam itu?

Yunho bahkan jarang memanjakanku akhir-akhir ini, terkadang aku sangat merindukan hal-hal yang romantis seperti seorang anak yang mengharapkan belaian sang ibu…

Tetapi semua itu tidak lagi ku peroleh, Yunho.. orang yang kusayangin kini menjauh berbeda dari apa yang aku harapkan dulu…

Rasa sensitifnya berkurang, dan kemampuannya dalam membuat suasana nyaman kini menipis. Telah musna semua harapan dan angan-angan ku tentang rumah tangga yang ideal…

Dan malam ini aku akan memutuskan untuk menyatakan apa yang selama ini kupendam terhadapnya, mungkin keputusan ini terlalu egois dan tergesa-gesa, tapi aku harap ini yang terbaik untuk aku dan Yunho.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara deru mobil menyapa telingaku, membangunkanku dari semua lamunanku tentang suamiku ini. Kuhapus dengan cepat air mata yang entah sejak kapan mengalir disaat aku melamunkannya, baiklah Jaejoong mungkin sekarang saat yang tepat kau mengatakannya, batinku.

Aku langsung menuju pintu rumah saat aku mendengar bunyi bel, dan aku tau itu pasti dia. "Selamat datang~" ucapku sambil memberikan senyuman manisku kepadanya, itulah yang selalu kulakukan setiap kali aku menyambutnya ketika ia pulang bekerja.

Tapi dia hanya menampakkan senyumnya dan mengelus rambutku sesaat lalu masuk kedalam rumah, tidak ada kecupan selamat datang yang ia berikan. Rasa kecewaku kepadanya semakin bertambah.

Aku lalu menyusulnya menuju kamar kami, sepertinya ia sedang membersihkan tubuhnya. Mungkin aku akan memberitahunya sehabis ia selesai mandi. Akupun duduk di tepi ranjang sambil memikirkan bagaimana caraku untuk berbicara dengannya, ini akan menjadi sulit.

Ceklek~

Tanpa sadar Yunho telah selesai dengan acara mandinya, setelah kurasa Yunho tengah selesai mengganti bajunya kuberanikan untuk berbicara dengannya.

"Yunho…" panggilku sedikit lirih.

"Ne~ ada apa Jae?" jawabnya, dia masih berdiri mengahadapku yang masih terduduk di ranjang.

"Aku ingin, kita bercerai~" ucapku pelan namun masih dapat di dengar oleh Yunho. Walau pun aku tidak melihat wajahnya langsung namun kurasa Yunho tengah terkejut dengan kalimatku barusan.

"Mengapa?" Tanya nya dengan nada terkejut.

"Aku lelah, kamu tidak pernah memberikan cinta yang ku inginkan…" tanpa sadar aku menjatuhkan air mata ku, aku menangis. Entah apakah ini yang terbaik? Oh tuhan tolong aku.

Aku tak mendengar jawaban apapun darinya, kulihat Yunho keluar dari kamar kami dan masuk menuju ruang kerja nya. Dia termenung di depan meja kerjanya, seolah ia tengah mengerjakan sesuatu, padahal tidak.

Kekecewaanku semakin bertambah, seorang lelaki yang tidak dapat mengekspresikan perasaannya…

Apa lagi yang aku harapkan?

Akupun kembali ke kamar kami dan mulai menangis dan menangis karna kekecewaanku terhadap suamiku.

Sampai tiba-tiba ia datang kekamar kami dan bertanya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan, untuk mengubah pikiranmu?" aku menatapnya dalam-dalam dan perlahan menjawab "Aku ada satu pertanyaan, jika kau dapat menemukan jawabannya. Aku akan mengubah pikiranku.." aku terdiam sebentar, melihat wajahnya yang tengah menatapku dengan serius "Seandainya aku menyukai bunga indah yang ada di tebing gunung, dan kita berdua sama-sama tau jika kau memanjat gunung itu, kau akan mati. Apa kau mau melakukannya untukku?"

Dia termenung dan berkata "Aku akan memberikan jawabannya besok pagi"

Hatiku menjadi gundah mendengar jawabannya. Lalu aku pun mencoba untuk tidur, dan untuk malam ini adalah pertama kalinya aku tidak tidur seranjang dengannya. Perasaan hampa menyelimutiku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi pun datang, kicauan burung mulai terdengar oleh indra pendengaranku. Aku membuka mataku perlahan, pikiranku langsung teringat dengan kejadian semalam. Aku yang meminta bercerai dengan Yunho dan ku ingat pagi ini Yunho akan memberikan jawaban tentang pertanyaanku tadi malam untuk mengubah pikiranku bercerai dengannya. Ku langkahkan kakiku keluar dari dalam kamar, mencari keberadaan Yunho tapi tidak ada. Aku tetap mencarinya dan kali ini aku melangkah kearah dapur, dan nihil.

Eh…

Chakkam….

Mataku menemukan sesuatu, aku melihat sebuah kertas yang berisi coretan tangan berada dibawah segelas susu yang masih hangat yang bertuliskan…

**.**

**.**

"_Jae… aku tidak akan mengambilkan bunga itu untukmu... tetapi ijinkan aku untuk menjelaskannya"_

**.**

**.**

Kalimat pertama ini mengahancurkan hatiku, tetapi aku terus membacanya…

**.**

**.**

"_Jae, kau biasa menggunakan komputer dan selalu menghadapi kerusakan program didalamnya dan akhirnya menangis didepan monitor, aku harus memberikan jari-jariku supaya dapat membantumu dan memperbaiki programnya."_

**.**

**.**

**Hiks… aku menangis meratapi nasibku di depan komputerku, oh bagaimana ini? Komputerku tiba-tiba saja menjadi eror, lalu bagaimana dengan semua file-file lagu terbaruku? Yah aku adalah seorang composer. Dan aku sangat di kagumi oleh banyak orang, oh aku terdengar sangat narsis.**

"**Mengapa kau menangis Jae?" Tanya suamiku**

"**Hiks.. Yunnie~ komputernya eror!" rengekku seperti anak kecil.**

"**Aigo~ uljimayo Boo, biar aku yang memperbaikinya." Ucapnya tenang dengan senyuman, lalu mulai mengotak-atik komputerku, entah aku tidak tau apayang dia lakukan.**

**.**

**Setelah beberapa saat…**

**.**

"**Jja~ sudah tidak eror lagi." Akupun langsung mencek isis dari komputerku, ahh ternyata filenya tidak ada yang hilang.**

"**Gomawo nae yeobo~" ucapku sambil memeluknya dan mencium pipinya lembut.**

**.**

**.**

"_Kau selalu lupa menaruh kunci ketika keluar rumah, dan aku harus memberikan kakiku supaya dapat menendang pintu, dan membuka pintu untukmu ketika pulang."_

**.**

**.**

**Aigo… kutaruh dimana kunci rumahku ini?! Aish selalu saja begini, kenapa aku sangat ceroboh! Yunho juga belum pulang kerja. **

**Aku putuskan untuk duduk di teras depan rumahku, karena kelelahan tanpa sadar aku terlelap begitu saja di depan teras rumah ku.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Boo.. Jaejoongie~" panggil sebuah suara yang sangat ku kenal, perlahan aku membuka kedua mataku, lalu menatap pria tampan yang tak lain adalah suamiku. **

"**Yunnie~" ucapku pelan**

"**Jae, kenapa kau tidur disini sayang?" Tanya Yunho dengan lembut kepadaku. Aku terdiam menunduk, aku takut Yunho marah padaku. Karena ini bukanlah pertama kalianya aku menghilangkan kunci rumah kami.**

"**Emm, Yunnie mian~ aku… menghilangkan kunci rumah kita lagi~" lirihku pada kata lagi, aku menunduk tidak berani menatap wajahnya. **

"**Hmm, aku juga tidak membawa kunci cadangan" ucapnya, "Aku akan mendobrak pintu ini~" lanjutnya lagi. Aku menatapnya "Yunnie marah padaku?" Tanyaku "Ani, aku tidak marah padamu." Ucapnya tersenyum lalu mencium keningku dengan sayang.**

**Lalu Yunho mulai mendobrak pintu rumah kami, sampai pintu itu terbuka. Mungkin kalian bertanya mengapa aku tidak memiliki pembantu, maid atau semacamnya? Jawabannya adalah, aku sama sekali tidak membutuhkan semua itu karna aku masih mampu untuk melakukan pekerjaan rumah dan mengurus segala keperluan suamiku, seorang diri.**

**.**

**.**

"_Kamu senang jalan-jalan keluar kota, tetapi sering tersesat di tempat-tempat baru yang kau kunjungi… aku harus menunggu di rumah agar dapat memberikan mataku untuk menjelaskan jalan melalui peta." _

**.**

**.**

"**Yunnie~" pekik ku dari saluran telpon yang sedang menghubunginya "**_**Waeyo Boo?**_**" Tanya Yunho dari line sebrang. **

"**Yunnie~ aku tersesat…" ucapku sambil menahan tangisku, aku takut sekali. Andai Yunho ada disini aku pasti tidak akan merasa takut. "**_**Kau tersesat.. lagi? Kemana teman-teman mu boo? Apa kau kehilangan mereka juga?**_**" Tanya Yunho lagi, ya aku memang sedang pergi ke Busan bersama teman-teman ku semasa SMA dulu,bisa dibilang ini adalah acara reuni.**

**Entah mengapa, seperti sebuah kebiasaan. Aku selalu saja tersesat di tempat-tempat baru yang aku kunjungi, dan mengapa aku menelpon Yunho? Itu karna Yunho akan selalu memberikan petunjuk arah sampai akhirnya aku dapat menemukan teman-tamanku.**

"**Hmmm~ sebenarnya aku sedang berjalan-jalan sendiri, aku dengar disini ada tempat yang di penuhi batu karang yang menghadap laut. Dan aku juga ingin melihat bebatuan yang berbentuk unik seperti **_**Sinseonbawi**_** dan **_**Mangbuseok**_**." Ucapku lagi "Yunnie~ aku ingin kembali ke hotel, eotthoke?" rengekku lagi seperti anak kecil.**

**"_Baiklah, dari sana kau bisa naik busway di stasiun 2 menuju __Jungang-Dong, sekitar 35 menit kau akan sampai ke hotel tempatmu menginap._" "Yunnie~ gomawo, saranghae~" ucapku senang, ah suamiku memang mengagumkan dan mudah diandalkan. "_Nado~_" balasnya. . .**

**.**

**.**

"_Kamu selalu kelelahan ketika pergi berbelanja dengan teman baikmu setiap bulan, dan aku harus memberikan tanganku untuk memijat kakimu yang terkilir..."_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"**Aku pulang~" ucapku ketika aku memasuki pintu rumah ku, yang dibukakan oleh Yunho tentunya. Yunho langsung membawa belanjaan ku ke sofa ruang tamu, aku langsung mendudukkan pantatku kesalah satu sofa dan mulai mengistirahatkan tubuhku.**

**Lalu Yunho datang kearahku dan mendudukkan dirinya disampingku sambil memberikan segelas minuman dingin untukku. "Bagaimana harimu?" Tanya Yunho lalu perlahan meraih kakiku dan mulai memijatnya. "Aku senang~" jawabku dengan ceria. Dia tersenyum melihat tingkahku ini lalu mengecup pelan bibirku dengan lembut. Aku sangat suka saat dimana dia tengah memanjakanku.**

**.**

**.**

"_Kamu seorang yang sangat diam di rumah, dan aku selalu khawatir kamu akan menjadi 'aneh' dan aku harus membelikanmu sesuatu yang dapat menghiburmu di rumah atau meminjamkan lidahku untuk menceritakan hal-hal lucu yang kualami…"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Jjann… Annyeonghaseyo naneun Jiji imnida." Ucap seorang pria dengan suara yang dibuat menyerupai anak kecil sambil membawa keranjang di tangannya yang terdapat kucing abu-abu yang mungil dan cute. **

**Pria itu, -Jung Yunho dengan senyuman kharismatiknya yang selalu membuat aku terjatuh akan pesonanya, memberikan keranjang yang berisi kucing abu-abu tersebut yang dia panggilnya Jiji itu kepadaku. "Untukmu Boo, supaya kau tidak kesepian ketika menungguku pulang bekerja." **

"**Gomawo Yunnie~ kucing ini sangat lucu~" ucapku senang. Yunho memang selalu bisa membuatku tersenyum senang, jika aku nampak terlihat bosan olehnya, Yunho akan menghampiriku dan mulai menceritakan hal-hal lucu kepadaku.**

**.**

**.**

"_Kamu selalu menatap komputermu, membaca buku dan itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan matamu… Aku harus menjaga mataku agar ketika tua nanti, aku masih dapat menolongmu memotong kukumu, dan mencabuti ubanmu…"_

**.**

**.**

"**Boo, matamu sudah minus dan sekarang kau masih saja betah menatap layar monitor itu!" lagi, Yunho memarahiku karna aku enggan berpaling dari layar monitorku.**

"**Sebentar lagi Yunnie~" ucapku masih menghadap monitorku.**

"**Jika aku sudah tua dan mataku sudah tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas, bahkan hanya untuk memotong kukupun aku tak mampu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanyaku, sedikit bergurau. "Aku.. akan mencari penggantimu yang masih memiliki fungsi mata yang bagus." Aku memanyunkan bibirku, menyebalkan! Yunho hanya menanggapinya dengan kekehan.**

"**Dengar… sebisa mungkin, aku akan menjaga mataku agar kelak dihari tua nanti aku dapat membantumu memotongi kuku jarimu." Yunho mengatakannya sambil memegang kedua tangan ku dan menciumnya dengan lembut.**

**.**

**.**

"_Tanganku akan memegang tanganmu membimbingmu menyusuri pantai, menikmati matahari pagi dan pasir yang indah. Menceritakan warna-warna bunga yang bersinar dan indah seperti cantiknya wajahmu.."_

**.**

"_Tetapi Boo… Aku tidak akan mengambil bunga itu untuk mati. Karena aku tidak sanggup melihat air matamu mengalir menangisi kematianku…"_

**.**

"_Boo Jaejoongie… Aku tahu… di luar sana ada banyak orang yang mampu mencintai lebih daripada aku mencintaimu.."_

**.**

"_Untuk itu Jaejoongie… Jika semua yang kuberikan dengan tanganku, kakiku, mataku, tidak cukup bagimu… _

_Aku tidak akan menahan dirimu untuk mencari tangan, kaki, dan mata lain untuk membuatmu bahagia…"_

**.**

**.**

Air mataku jatuh deras diatas tulisan suamiku, membuat tintanya menjadi kabur. Dan aku tetap berusaha menguatkan hatiku untuk terus membaca surat ini sampai akhir.

**.**

**.**

"_Dan sekarang.. Boo.. kamu telah selesai membaca jawabanku. Jika kau puas dengan jawabanku ini dan tetap menginginkanku berada dirumah ini, tolong bukakan pintu rumah kita. Aku sekarang sedang berdiri di depan pintu menunggu jawabanmu.."_

**.**

"_Jika kamu tidak puas, Boo.. ijinkan aku masuk untuk mengambil barang-barangku dan aku tidak akan menyusahkanmu lagi… Percayalah Boo kebahagiaanku adalah KAU BAHAGIA!"_

**.**

Usai aku membaca surat darinya, kaki ku langsung tergerak berlari menuju pintu rumah kami, kubuka pintu itu dan melihatnya tengah berdiri sambil memegang susu dan roti kesukaanku dengan wajah sendu, aku menatapnya dengan air mata yang sudah membanjiri pipiku, aku merasa menjadi orang jahat karna meminta bercerai dengan orang yang amat sangat mencintaiku.

Aku langsung memeluk Yunho dengan erat, menumpahkan semua air mataku di pundaknya "Mianhae~ Saranghae jeongmal~" ucapku lirih, aku terus saja merapalkan kata-kata itu berulang-ulang.

Yunho mengelus rambutku dengan sayang, lalu menciumnya dengan lembut "Jadi kita tidak jadi bercerai kan?" tanyanya, aku pun tambah mengeratkan pelukanku dan menggeleng kan kepalaku "Ani~~" jawabku

"Aku mencintaimu Boo, jangan pernah lagi berkata seperti itu. Aku merasa ingin mati saja mendengarnya!" ucapnya pelan.

"Mianhae~ aku bukan istri yang baik" sesalku, yah aku sangat menyesal karna sudah mengeluarkan kata-kata keramat (?) itu kemarin malam, dan aku juga menyesal karena dengan mudahnya aku terpancing dengan egoku sendiri.

"Ssstt… jangan bicara seperti itu, aku mengerti kau butuh aku disampingmu, tapi aku selalu sibuk dengan semua tugas kantorku. Jadi kita sama-sama salah ani? Hmm apakah kita bisa saling memaafkan?" ucapnya lalu ia menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya, aku pun melakukan hal yang sama dengannya dan kelingking kami bertautan (Pinky Promise) kekanakan memang, tapi.. sudahlah yang terpenting aku dan Yunho sudah dapat mengerti perasaan masing-masing.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Entah kejadian ini adalah sebuah berkah atau apa, tapi dari semua kejadian yang kualami kemarin. Itu membuktikan padaku bahwa laki-laki yang berada di sampingku yang berstatus sebagai suamiku adlah seseorang yang mencintaiku lebih dari apa yang aku bayangkan.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TAMAT**

Maaf kalo tiba-tiba ff ini di hapus kkk~ tadi saya melihat ada typo dan langsung memperbaikinya. ^_^v

ini adalah Oneshoot kedua saya dan ini adalah Yaoi yeayyy.. hahaha

OK dari pada saya makin tulis yang aneh-aneh.. hmm bagaimana tanggapan kalian tentang FF saya? bisa di salurkan di kotak **Riview. **

**Terima kasih semuanya ^_^ **

**Jakarta, 10/20/13 17:50 PM**


End file.
